Vongola generations united!
by cieloeterno
Summary: Tsuna and his guardians, Primo and his guardians, along with the rest of the Vongola bosses in between we're sent to Undicesimo's timeline. How will they react? Will they be able to handle the truth of the situation they are in? WARNING has OCs and slight AU. Also, the Tsuna in here is stronger (mentally and physically) than in the anime and manga.
1. The kidnapped then escapee

Vongola generations united

Summary

Tsuna and his guardians, Primo and his guardians, along with the rest of the Vongola bosses in between we're sent to Undicesimo's timeline. How will they react? Will they be able to handle the truth of the situation they are in? Will they be able to help Undicesimo with whatever problem he has?

_WARNING – OCs and slight AU._

**Author's note (PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THE ACTUAL STORY)-**

**I apologize beforehand if this story doesn't make any sense. This is my first time ever writing a fanfic story. I also apologize to those who want romance; this story will not have any sort of romance. I repeat, NO ROMANCE. Please comment!**

Character ages

Tsuna (Decimo), Hayato, and Takeshi – 16 years old

Lambo – 7 years old

Chrome – 15 years old

Ryohei, Mukuro, and Kyoya – 18 years old

Giotto (Primo), G, and Asari – 25 years old

Lampo – 22 years old

Daemon, Knuckle, and Alaude – 27 years old

Ricardo (Secondo) – 29 years old

Valerio (Terzo) – 44 years old

Niccolo (Quatro) – 46 years old

Alberto (Quinto) – 32 years old

Simora (Sesto) – 49 years old

Fabio (Settimo) – 45 years old

Daniela (Ottavo) – 34 years old

Timoteo (Nono) – 70 years old

Hiroshi (Undicesimo), Shino, and Kazuo – 19 years old

Hibiki, Setsuna - 21 years old

Kintaro - 20 years old

Ryousuke - 18 years old

Chapter 1

Tsuna's P.O.V

'Ugh... what happened?' I thought. 'Oh yeah... I was kidnapped by the enemy famiglia. Damn. I knew I should've been more careful since my HI (hyper intuition for those who don't know) was acting up again. But noooo~ I just _had_ to be stubborn. Stupid Tsuna! Stupid Tsuna! Stupid Tsuna!' I thought to myself once more. When I stopped thinking about what I should have done and looked around to see where I was, I noticed that I was in a cell.

The cell that I was in was practically empty excepting for a cabinet and chains that were attached to the walls. When I noticed the chains, I tried to move. Much to my relief, I wasn't chained to the wall. 'Yet...' I miserably thought to myself. But I did notice that my hands were bounded in front of me by rope (that was tied too tight for my comfort). So I began to tug on it to try to loosen it up a bit so that I could try to get the rope off.

While I was trying to get the rope off, I noticed a strange presence that was approaching me and I stopped. A few seconds later, a man with pink (or was it red?) hair and 2 bodyguards walked in. "Who are you?" I asked him. "I see that you are awake now, Sawada Tsunayoshi, or should I say, Vongola Decimo." He said with a chuckle. "Yeah, it's _sooo_ nice to know that you're not blind, Mr. Obvious." I stated. "Ha ha ha! I see that someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He joked. "If there was a bed..." I mumbled.

"Ok, ok. Let's stop joking around now." He said with a voice so serious that it would make anyone shiver. "I am Rosaio Quinto, Hanasaku Ren. Now, Decimo, don't make this hard for yourself and us. Just tell us Vingola's weakness. The location of your base would work well too." The man identified as Hanasaku Ren said.

"Are you stupid or what? You honestly thought it would be that easy to the information you need from me?" I asked. Before I could blink, Ren was right in front of me and yanked me up by my hair (since I was sitting cross legged on the ground before). "Decimo, do you need to be reminded if the situation you are in right now?" Ren asked. "Well, apparently I do. Mind helping me, Quinto?" I offered. 'Man, I think that I spend too much time with Reborn and my cloud and mist guardians.' I thought while Ren was ordering his bodyguards to bring THOSE in.

When they came back, they brought in a whip and more rope. Being the clueless boy I was, I couldn't figure out what was going on until they tied more rope around my wrists and tied my hands above my head to a lamp that hung down from the ceiling (which I surprisingly didn't notice until now). I instantly paled when I finally realized what was going on. In the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of Ren holding the whip while smirking at my reaction saying "Isn't it a bit too late to regret your decision, Decimo?"

No One's P.O.V

-Meanwhile-

"Jyuudaime!" Hayato yelled. "Where are you?!" 'Damn! If only I made sure that they didn't have any hostages, then Jyuudaime wouldn't be missing right now! Damn it!' Hayato thought as he searched around once more before running into Takeshi.

"Oi, yakyuu-baka, did you find Jyuudaime?!" "No I haven't, Haya-chan. Don't worry! Tsuna was probably playing a game with them!" Takeshi said with one of his fake smiles that he rarely used ever since he met Tsuna. When Hayato was about to cuss back, but stopped when he noticed the fake smile Takeshi was wearing and said "You know, you don't have to pretend that everything is alright if you're worried. Show it to everyone and let them know how you really feel instead of masking your true emotions with fake ones just because you don't want anyone to worry about you." Hayato said. "Arigato, Hayato." Takeshi said as he let his fake smile drop from his face and let a frown replace it. "Now, where could they have taken Tsuna?"

Before Hayato could've answer Takeshi's question, they both sensed something was coming (they don't have anything like Tsuna's HI, but if they're really focused on their surroundings, then they can sometimes sense when something big is about To happen).

"What do you think is going to happen, Hayato?" Takeshi asked in a serious manner. "I don't know, Takeshi (Hayato calls Takeshi by his name only when he knows it's time to get serious). But let's just hope that whatever it is, it's for the best." After Hayato said that, Ryohei came in to the _EXTREME_ and was about to say something but stopped when they got blinded by a bright light. When that bright light disappeared, those three disappeared with it too.

(Line break)

-At the same time-

"Hnnn. When we find that omnivore, I'll arrest him for making me search for him." Kyoya said. "Oya oya, skylark-kun, did you just say WE? And here I was, always thinking that you were too good to work with people. But it seems like I was mistaken." Mukuro said as he *coughsadlycaugh* shook his head. "I'll bite you to death for annoying me, pineapple herbivore." Kyoya said. "Mukuro-sama! You promised that you would help us find bossu and not cause any problems!" Chrome said with a crying Lambo in her arms as the skylark smirked before attacking the said pineapple man. But before the first blow could be exchanged, a blinding light came into their sight as they disappeared.

Tsuna's P.O.V

'I-itai...' I thought as Ren whipped me for the _n_th time. After hours of being whipped by Ren, the skin on my back burning felt so raw that it felt like it was on fire. I was coughing up blood every so often and I found that I was having a little bit of trouble breathing. So I deduced that one of my ribs punctured a lung. 'Not bad for being tortured for hours now...' I bitterly thought before I began to wonder when Ren would stop.

When Ren finally stopped, he asked me for the billionth time "Are you going to tell me now or would you like some more?" "When are you going to get it through that thick head of yours that I'll never tell you?" I replied. Then my HI started to act up so badly that I felt like my head was going to explode. According to my HI, something really, really big was about to happen and I needed to get away from the wall that I was hanging from NOW.

Luckily for me, while Ren was busy whipping me, he failed to realize that I was loosening up the rope that was bounding me to the wall. All I had to do was tug on the rope one more time and the rope would snap. But I had to make sure that Ren was either distracted or left the room (preferably) before I break the rope since he would be able to catch me once more if he has good reflexes (which he probably does since he's the boss, after all).

My chance came when he was ordering one of his underlings to get some more torture tools that he could use on me. When I heard that, I shivered at the thought and wondered what else he might do to me if I don't escape now.

Even though my body didn't want to move and just wanted to rest and relax to heal the many injuries that he had inflicted upon me, I knew that this was the only chance I might ever get. So I made my move. When the rope broke, my body automatically listened to my HI and moved away from the wall.

As soon as I moved away from the wall and hid behind a cabinet, a gunshot was heard. I turned my head back to the wall where I was tied to and noticed that there was a hole that was made by a gun where my head would've been if I was still tied to the wall. Ren also must've looked that way because he noticed that I wasn't where I was supposed to be.

"Damn!" Quinto suddenly yelled. "Where the hell did you go, Decimo?!" Quinto said as he looked around for me. When Quinto was on the opposite side of the room, I took this opportunity to get out from where I was hiding and dashed as fast as my body could take me out the door.

When finally Ren noticed where I was, I was engulfed in a bright light. While I was being engulfed by the bright light, I said "You know, your torturing methods are sooo old. I bet you that even Lambo can do better than you. So I suggest that you… come up with… something else... if… you want… me... to... talk..." I said, struggling to finish the last part since I was starting to black out. As the blinding light began to fade, the last thing I saw was a big (or better yet, humungous) group of people in front of me and 4 people running towards me yelling "Jyuuaime/Tsuna/Tsuna-nii/Bossu!" at the same time. When I looked back at the huge group of people, they were all standing there like they didn't know what to do. 'Judging from their body language, I think that they were surprised... I wonder why?' I thought as I blacked out.

**Please comment on what you think of my story! If you don't understand anything or notice a mistake, please be specific and tell me so that I can immediately fix it! Thanks!**


	2. Together once more

**Author's note**

**Sorry about this! Even though I just began this story, I won't be able to update it for about a month since I'll be going on a vacation! But I'll update it as soon as I get back, I promise! Also, I will be introducing Vongola Undicesimo and his guardians in this chapter, but I **_**will not**_** be mentioning how they look. So just tell me if you want me to describe how they look. Please comment too! Thanks and see you soon!**

Chapter 2

**Hayato's POV**

When the blinding light finally died down, I realized that the scenery changed from us being on the outskirts of the forest to us being in some kind of room. Meaning that either we were transported somewhere else or we somehow travelled through time.

"Welcome to the year 2XXX, Hayato, Decimo's storm guardian, Takeshi, Decimo's rain guardian, and Ryohei, Decimo's sun guardian." A teen said that was behind me. I turned around to face the man, but got surprised from seeing not only the rest of the guardians from our time, but also from seeing Primo, his guardians, and the rest of the Vongola bosses from Secondo to Nono (none of their guardians are with them in this story) along with 7 people (who looked like they were in their late teens early 20's) whom I couldn't identify.

"Who are you?" I asked the teen. "Oh. My name is Hiroshi and I'm 19 years old. People also refer to me as Vongola Undicesimo. And these…" Hiroshi said as he gestured to his companions that were standing right next to him "are my guardians." "Hello! Nice to meet ya again! My name is Kazuo, same age as Hiroshi! I'm also his rain guardian!" Kazuo said with a grin. "Baka, be more polite to our predecessors!" Another man yelled at Kazuo before turning towards us said "Please excuse that idiot. My name is Shino, 19 years old. Hiroshi's storm guardian. Nice to meet you." "Fufufu~ my name is Setsuna, 21 years old. Mist guardian." Setsuna said with a laugh so creepy that he could compete with _Mukuro __**and**__ Daemon._ "Hibiki, same age. Cloud guardian." Hibiki stated. "My name is Kintaro, 20 years old. Hiroshi's sun guardian and it's _REALLY_ nice to meet you!" Kintaro shouted. "The name's Ryousuke, but you can call me Ryou. I'm 18 years old and also the lightening guardian. Don't forget it." Ryou said with a lazy voice.

A moment later, chaos broke out between them. Shino was yelling at Ryou saying something about having respect. Kazuo was trying to calm Shino down. Setsuna was taunting Hibiki; which resulted in a fight. "Hahaha… don't worry. They're always like this." Hiroshi explained once he saw the confusion in our faces. Then Hiroshi asked a question that made all of his guardians silent, "By the way, where's Decimo?"

After a moment of silence, Hiroshi and his guardians turned to face us; which caused the rest of the Vongola bosses and first generation guardians to do the same. Before I could say anything, the yakyuu-baka that was right beside me asked "Did you guys find Tsuna yet?" "Yeah! We couldn't find him to the _EXTREME_!" Turf-top added. I noticed that after Takeshi asked that question, Mukuro, Chrome, Lambo, and even Kyoya tensed up before sending out killing intents. "I… No; _we_ looked for him but we couldn't *sniff* find him." Lambo replied while trying to hold back his tears. "What happened?" Hiroshi asked suspiciously. "Jyuudaime was kidnapped." I said. "How did that happen?" Hiroshi inquired. I turned to face the first generation guardians and the other Vongola bosses before deciding to tell them what happened after judging that what I was going to say won't change the future.

_**Flashback**_

_*Knocks on the door that leads to Decimo's office* "Jyuudaime! I'm sorry, but you have more… paperwork to do." I said feeling a little bit guilty while looking down at the numerous stacks of paperwork that was on the trolley that I was wheeling since most of the paperwork was from me destroying half of a city during a mission. I waited for a while since I knew how much Jyuudaime detests paperwork. "I'm coming in now, Jyuudaime." I said as I began to enter the room only to realize that Jyuudaime wasn't there like he was supposed to._

_Concerned, I hastily made my way to Jyuudaime's desk expecting him to be under it trying to hide like he'd sometimes do since he wasn't sitting down in his chair. So when I walked over to his desk and looked underneath it, he wasn't there. When I was about to turn around to look for him, my eyes fell upon a letter on his desk that was addressed to me. It said:_

Dear Hayato,

Guessing that you are reading this note, you are here to give me more paperwork, aren't you?! You know how much I hate it, but you still give it to me anyways. So I decided to take a little 'break' from doing paperwork. Knowing how smart you are, you probably began to realize what I meant by that; and you are absolutely CORRECT! We're now playing hide and go seek! I'm the person who's hiding and you're the person who's trying to find me~ Good luck, ne?

_When I was about to put the letter down, I stopped when I noticed that the note continued at the bottom._

P.S – If you fail to find me by the end of the day, you have to finish the REST of the paperwork in my office! Including the ones that you just brought in! See you later~

_After I read that part of the note, I began to pale as I noticed that about half of the room was covered in paperwork. 'I'm sorry, Jyuudaime… But I really don't want to do the paperwork!' I thought as I set off to look for Jyuudaime._

_The first area that I searched was around the mansion to make sure that Jyuudaime wasn't hiding in the mansion while I was looking outside the mansion. After looking around the mansion with no sign of Jyuudaime, I went to the place that I knew that my boss would most likely be if he wanted to hide from me (or anyone as a matter of fact); and that was downtown. As soon as I got downtown, I began my search for Jyuudaime. _

_After hours of searching for Jyuudaime with no success, I gave up and began to head home so that I could at least start to finish the paperwork that Jyuudaime left for me. As I was leaving town, I heard gunshots and shouting coming from the opposite direction I was heading. So I turned around and ran towards the sound of gunshots that was fired._

_When I arrived at the scene, I saw a group of Mafioso surrounding Jyuudaime (who was in HDWM) with guns pointed at him. After a few seconds of trying to understand what was going on, I took out my dynamite and started to blow up the enemies that were surrounding Jyuudaime. When Jyuudaime noticed me, he knocked quite a few Mafioso that was in his way while flying towards me._

"_Are you alright, Hayato?" Jyuudaime asked when he saw the injuries I got as I made my way towards him. "Hai. I'm fine Jyuudaime. What happened here?" I asked. "Well, as I was walking around town, I felt like someone was tailing me. I thought that person was you so I didn't really pay any mind to it. But when I noticed that it wasn't you, it was too late to stop him from contacting his boss since the backup that he called for..." Jyuudaime pointed at the Mafioso that were in front of them, "already had me surrounded. The gunshots that you probably heard since you came here running over here was to get me to stay still so that they could catch me. And the rest you know already." Jyuudaime responded. _

_"Alright, let's go now." I said as we knocked out the last Mafioso of that group. "Not so fast, Decimo. If you don't come with us, these children will get hurt." One of men that we beat up said. When we turned around to face him, we saw him holding a little boy (that looked no older than 8)'s wrist while the little bit was struggling to get out of the man's grasp. In his other hand was a gun that was pointing a group of children that were crying behind him._

_"Let them go." Jyuudaime said to the Mafioso using his boss voice. "Only if you come with us, Decimo." The Mafioso replied. "Like hell I'd let-" I began to say only to get stopped by Jyuudaime. "Fine." Jyuudaime said. "Good. Now drink this," he said as he tossed a bottle to Jyuudaime "don't worry. It'll only put you to sleep. It's not like its poison or anything because we were told to keep you alive." The Mafioso continued._

_"I'll only drink it once you have released the children." Jyuudaime said. "But Jyuu-" I was cut off once again. "No, Hayato. It was my fault that they were involved in this so I need to fix it." Jyuudaime whispered to me. "Then let's do this, Decimo." The Mafioso said to gain our attention "You come to the middle so I know that you won't just run when I release them. And of course, your guardian stays where he is. You will drink it as soon as the children run pass you to your guardian. Is that okay for you, Decimo?" The Mafioso asked. "Hai." Jyuudaime answered. Then he turned back to me and said "Hayato, when the kids run to you, take them to safety and protect them; no matter what happens." "... Hai, Jyuudaime." I reluctantly said._

_When Jyuudaime reached the middle, the man told the children to run towards me. As soon as the children ran passed Jyuudaime, Jyuudaime looked down at looked down at the bottle one last time before he drank it. The last thing I saw before I ran off with the children was the sight of seeing Jyuudaime fall towards the ground and being caught by the enemy with a smirk present on his face and then he carried Jyuudaime bridal-style back to his HQ._

_**Flashback ends**_

When I finished explaining what happened for the second time (since Hayato told the rest of the guardians what happened to Jyuudaime after he took the children to safety), I looked up to see their reactions. Everyone in the room excepting the people who knew about the situation before hand and Primo who looked pleased to know that the Vongola Decimo was a kind person that would protect people looked surprised (probably since they didn't think that a mafia don could be so nice excepting Primo's guardians since they might have thought that they would never encounter a boss that was similar to their own before).

**G's POV**

"Doesn't this _Decimo_ sound just like you, Giotto?" I asked, breaking the silence. Every one of Primo's guardians nodded excepting Knuckle who said "TO THE MAXIMUM!" while Giotto just asked "What do you mean by that?" "Well, you _and_ Decimo play hide and go seek with us just to run away from doing paperwork. Even the consequence of not being able to find you is the same." I answered. "Jyuudaime also sneaks into our rooms whenever he feels like it or when he wants candy. One time, Jyuudaime got caught by Hibari sneaking around in his room," The man that looked like a younger version of myself that was earlier identified as Hayato said as he gestured to the Aluade look-a-like that was identified as Hibari "which resulted in them fighting and destroying half of the mansion and us looking for new rooms and ways to making them Jyuudaime-proof." Hayato continued. "Yep. He sounds just like you, Giotto." I said. Giotto just ignored me and asked "What's his favourite type of cake?" "Strawberry cake." All of Decimo's guardians excepting Hibari answered. The answer just made the rest of us want to face palm since Giotto's favourite cake is also strawberry cake.

Before anyone else could say anything, the same bright light that everyone was used to by now appeared a long with a voice that could have been mistaken as Giotto's if I didn't know any better. "You know, your torturing methods are sooo old. I bet you that even Lambo can do better than you. So I suggest that you come up with something else... if you... want me... to... talk..." The voice said, struggling to get that last part out. 'Wait, did he just say torture?' I silently thought to myself. As the light disappeared once all of us except 5 people who yelled "Jyuudaime/Tsuna/Sawada/Tsuna-nii/Bossu!" froze.

What I saw almost made my heart stop with pity. It was a brunette with brown eyes, and with that face of his, he could strangely pass as Giotto's younger brother. His shirt was soaked in his own blood, blood was dripping from his mouth, and the rope that bounded his hands seemed to be tied tightly since his hands were bleeding (showing that he tried to get out of the ropes). As his body hit the floor mercilessly, all I could do was gasp. His back… _Oh God, __**his back**__…_ it looked like he got brutally whipped. _'He looks no older than 16, yet he still had the guts to talk back to his captor with his body like that.'_ I thought. _'What in the hell did he have to go through to be able to do that?'_

When I turned around to ask if that person was Decimo, I stopped as soon as I saw the looks that they had on their faces. Giotto, Asari, Knuckle, Daemon, Lampo, and even Alaude had a similar expression to what I was wearing; which was a mixture of confusion, concern, disbelief, and pity (but instead of pity, it was guilt for Giotto). While Hibari and the male Daemon look-a-like were sending out a killing intent that said _'if I ever catch the people who are responsible for this (which I will), they will experience hell like they never did before/I'll bite them to death for doing this to the omnivore.'_ The Vongola 'bosses' and Undicesimo's guardians' expressions were as mixed as ours, but one of them surprisingly also had the look of _guilt_ as he said "Tsunayoshi?!"

**Timoteo (Nono)'s POV**

As the blinding light died down, I opened my eyes once more. But what I saw struck me in the heart. The man that appeared was covered in blood and it looked like he was barely conscious; on the verge of fainting. As I looked closely at the man's face, I realized that he wasn't a man; but a teen that looked no older than 16 years old. He also looked very similar to Tsunayoshi. I had my doubts that Tsunayoshi was the 'Tsuna' that the black-haired brown-eyed teen mentioned to be Decimo. But all of those doubts disappeared when I heard two of those five teens yell "Jyuudaime/Tsuna/Sawada/Tsuna-nii/Bossu!" say 'Tsuna' and 'Sawada.' That just confirmed the identity of the bloodied teen to be Sawada Tsunayoshi; Iemitsu's son and Primo's descendant. I couldn't help but feel guilty as I realized that this was one of the consequences of allowing Tsunayoshi to become Vongola Decimo.

I snapped back into reality as I felt two of Tsunayoshi's guardians releasing their killing intents only to see Tsunayoshi on the ground as his blood began to spill onto the floor and five of his guardians rushing towards him. "Tsunayoshi?!" was all I could say as I rushed right after them towards Tsunayoshi.

**Giotto's POV**

When the light disappeared once again, my eyes fell on the sight of the bloodied man, or better yet, _teen_ that was standing right in front of us. My HI was screaming 'Help him! Help him! He's important, don't let him die! He _can't_ die yet! Don't _let_ him die!' But I couldn't move. The blood in my body felt cold as I began to realize that the teen looked like a carbon copy of my younger self (if you replace the brown hair and eyes with blond hair and blue eyes, of course). When I looked closer at his injuries, I noticed that blood was dripping from his mouth, the rope that was tied around his wrists made his skin brake since it seems like he was struggling to get out of it, his clothes were tattered and _soaked_ in blood, and he was struggling to breathe. All I could think was _'What the hell did this boy go through to get all of these injuries?'_ as I saw the boy fall to the floor.

"Tsunayoshi?!" I heard as I turned my head to where the voice came from only to see the oldest one of the bosses run towards the bloodied boy that was now in the arms of his guardians.

**That's it for chapter 2! Please tell me if I made any mistakes or if you don't get it! I'm also having a little bit of trouble coming up with what should happen next, so if you have any ideas, please tell me! Make sure to comment and read the author's note that I put up at the very beginning! It's important! See you guys in a while! **


	3. Similarities

**A/N- PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Hey guys! I know that I updated this waay later than I expected... but a bunch of things happened! I had EQAO, culminating and exams to deal with! Plus, I'm planning on coming out with out with another fic soon called 'Weak alone, Strong together' so please support it! Anyways, as promised, here's chapter 3! Hope you like it! As always, please comment!**

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

___**Chapter 3 - Generations gathered**_

** Lambo's POV**

"Tsuna-nii!" I yelled once I saw Tsuna-nii's unconscious and bloodied body hit the floor hard. As Hayato-nii, Takeshi-nii, Chrome-nee, Ryohei-nii, and I got to Tsuna-nii, all of our blood went cold... on the floor was the Tsuna-nii we all knew and loved, the Tsuna-nii that saved us from our dark pasts, the Tsuna-nii who risked everything to keep us safe; was there, unconscious with serious injuries.

The first one to move was Hayato-nii. He held Tsuna-nii's body close to him while mumbling to himself "Jyuudaime... oh God. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have allowed them to take you... No! I shouldn't be thinking about that! Right now I have to focus on healing Jyuudaime!" Then he stopped mumbling. When he turned back to face us only to realize that we were too shocked to move, Hayato-nii snapped the rest of us out of our daze by saying "What the hell are you all doing?! Snap the fuck out of it! Can't you see that Jyuudaime needs help! Ryohei! Come over here quickly and begin to heal his wounds!"

With that, everyone snapped out of it; including the group of people that were behind us. The first ones that arrived to Tsuna-nii's side after Hayato-nii was us, then Nono, then Primo, then Kyoya-nii and Mukuro-nii, then the rest of the people surrounded us in a big circle. Once we came to Tsuna-nii's side, Ryohei-nii began to heal Tsuna-nii's wounds. Primo's sun guardian assisted Ryohei-nii when he arrived too.

"Who is he?" One of the bosses asked. "Oh, that's right. Most of you don't know each other yet. So let's introduce ourselves to each other in the order of the Vongola generations. So you start, Primo." Hiroshi said. 

** No one's POV**

"Ok. Most of you- no, probably all of you already know this, but I'm Giotto; also known as Vongola Primo." Giotto said. "I'm G. Giotto's right-hand-man and storm guardian." G said. "Hahaha! I'm Asari! Gio-chan's rain guardian!" Asari said. "Fufufufu~ My name is Daemon Spade. Giotto's mist guardian." Daemon said. "Ore wa Lampo. But you can all me Lampo-sama. I'm Gio-nii's lightening guardian." Lampo said. "Hnnn... Alaude. Giotto's cloud guardian. And he," Aluade pointed to Primo's sun guardian," is Knuckle. Giotto's sun guardian."

"I'm Ricardo, Vongola Secondo. As you all probably know, I'm Giotto's cousin." Ricardo said. "I'm Valerio, Vongola Terzo. Believe it or not, but I'm your son, DAD." Valerio half-said half-laughed. "You're my _what_ now?!" Ricardo demanded. "We'll clear all of this up after we all introduce ourselves. Anyways, I'm Niccolo. Vongola Quatro and I'm also your nephew, Uncle Valerio." Niccolo said with a grin. "I'm Alberto, Vongola Quinto. Hehe... I always wanted to say this. I'm your long lost Uncle, Niccolo." Alberto said. "What?! That's impossible! I only have one Uncle!" Niccolo said. "That's why I said 'long lost Uncle', uncle Niccolo. You didn't find me until you were 40 years old." Alberto teased. "Ahem..." Someone coughed to get everyone's attention. "I'm Simora, Vongola Sesto." Simora said once he got everyone's attention. "And I'm your grandson, grandpa Al." Said Simora that was secretly snickering on the inside when he saw his 'grandpa' go pale for a second. "Well... I'm Fabio, Vongola Settimo." Fabio said. "I'm Daniela, Vongola Ottavo. Your daughter." Daniela said. "I'm Timeteo, Vongola Nono. Daniela's my mother." Timoteo said.

"I'm your what now?! Your waay too old to be my son! Plus, I don't have a son!" Daniela said. "Your right, mom-" "Don't call me mom!" "Ok, ok. As I was saying, it seems like we were all sent to this time period in different periods of our lifetimes; times when we don't know who our successor is. Well, maybe excepting me." Timoteo said. "What do you mean by that?" Giotto asked curiously. "Well, just about two years ago, I assigned my most trusted hitman, the sun arcobaleno, Reborn to train my grandson to be Vongola Decimo, when he was 13. He has gotten unbelievably strong in such a short space of time. Well, it's probably because of all of the fights he had to go through." Timoteo said. "What do you mean?" G asked since he was curious about what kind of fights a young boy that would eventually become Vongola Decimo would have to go through. "Well, he had to fight Lancia, who is also known as the strongest man in northern Italy, Rukudo Mukuro who was a Vendice escapee *cue shivers from everyone excepting the 10th generation of Vongola*. Another time was with the ring battle where they had to fight against the Varia, which is Vongola's strongest independent assassin group, for the Vongola Decimo title because my adoptive son wanted to be Decimo. They were also sent to the future and had fought Byakuran in order to prevent him taking over the world by using the Tri-Ni-Sette policy. They also had a fight against the Shimon famiglia because of a really, really big misunderstanding that involves Shimon Primo and you, Giotto with a lot of interference from your mist guardian. Oh! He also had a fight with him too! Lastly, well probably not for them but for me, was their battle against Vendice *again, cue shivers*."

"Kufufu~ that was about a year ago. But I have to admit it; that was a battle that I'd never want to go through again *cue shivers from the 10th generation while nodding in agreement*. Anyways, I'm Mukuro, -and yes the same Mukuro that attacked Tsunayoshi- and this is Chrome," Mukuro said as he motioned to Chrome. "We're Tsunayoshi/Bossu's mist guardian." Mukuro said. "Hnnn... Hibari Kyoya, cloud guardian. If you dare call me by my given name, I'll bite you to death." Kyoya said. "I'm Takeshi, the rain guardian! Nice to meet you!" Takeshi said happily, even though his aura said otherwise. "Ore-sama wa Lambo!" Lambo said. "I'm Hayato, Jyuudaime's right-hand-man and his storm guardian." Hayato proudly stated. "The person who is being treated right now is Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo. He prefers to be called Tsuna though. He's also Nono's grandson and Giotto's many great grandson. The person who is healing Tsunayoshi is Ryohei, his sun guardian." Mukuro said. "Oi, pineapple-head! I was about to say that!" Hayato said. "Kufufu~ what did you just say, octopus head?" Mukuro asked. "Teme! I'll-" Hayato began only to be cut off by Kyoya. "I'll bite you to death for disturbing the peace." Kyoya said as he joined the fight whole the rest of us sweat dropped.

They were about to get into an all-out fight but stopped when they heard a strange noise. "Aargh..." When we looked to see who made the strange noise, we realized that it was Tsuna! "Mu...kuro, Kyoya, Hayato... You shouldn't *coughcough* fight; we're family after all, ne?" Tsuna said with a pained smile as he was struggling to sit up. "Tsuna-nii/Jyuudaime/Tsuna/Tsunayoshi (x2 since both Mukuro and Kyoya say this)/Bossu!" They shouted and once again gathered around Tsuna (including Mukuro and Kyoya) sans Ryohei since he was still healing Tsuna along with Knuckle. "Tsuna-nii!" Lambo cried as he ran and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. "It's ok, Lambo. My injuries aren't as bad as it seems." _hopefully…_ Tsuna added in his mind as he hugged Lambo back despite the pain Tsuna felt throughout his body.

When he turned to face Ryohei, he was surprised to see Knuckle healing him too. "Knuckle?!" Tsuna said in surprise.

**  
**** Tsuna's POV**

"Knuckle?!" I said in surprise as my eyes grew big. 'Then that means...' I thought as I turned to face the group of people that were behind my guardians. My eyes grew bigger once more as I realized that not only Primo and his guardians were here, but all of the Vongola bosses and seven other people that I couldn't recognize.

As I was struggling to stand up despite the arguments I received from my guardians (plus Knuckle) and pain I felt throughout my body. I was about to ask what was going on before my knees gave out. Luckily for me, Kyoya caught me before I hit the ground and helped me to get back onto my feet.

"Don't move around too much, Tsunayoshi. Whether you admit it or not, we all know that your body is in no condition to move." Kyoya said. "But-" "I don't care how much you dislike making others worry for you, but it's our job to take care of you. So sleep now." Kyoya continued while the rest of my guardians were nodding their heads in agreement. "No, I need to know why all of us are here." I said.

"Tsunayoshi," a voice that sounded very, very similar to mine said "you should listen to your guardians. As much as you want to make sure everything's ok, you should rest. You should be focusing on healing your body and allowing your guardians to take care of this situation until you're better." The voice continued when he noticed that I was turning my body around to face him.

** Giotto's POV**

I was about to step in to stop them from fighting before I heard a strange sound. I turned to see who made the sound only to see that it came from the bloodied bo- no, Tsunayoshi. "Mu...kuro., Kyoya, Hayato... You shouldn't *coughcough* fight; we're family after all, ne?" Tsunayoshi said.

Even though I, as well as my guardians, have gone through the most unexpected things, I certainly did not expect that boy to wake up that soon, much less be able to move around. Especially with those injuries.

'Maybe the injuries that he sustained aren't as bad as I thought.' I thought to myself, but thought otherwise as soon as I saw the surprised look on Knuckle's face that clearly said 'You-shouldn't-have-been-able-to-wake-up-so-soon-because-of-those-wounds!'

When the boy tried to stand up, I saw how all of his guardians and Knuckle try to convince him to stay seated. But he refused to listen. When he was on his two feet, it looked like he wanted to ask a question. Before he had a chance though, his legs gave out. I was freaking out a little as I saw him fall; but soon let out a relieved breath once I saw Hibari catch him before he hit the floor.

Then when I saw Hibari and the rest of Tsunayoshi's guardians trying to convince Tsunayoshi to rest, I decided to help them since Tsunayoshi was really in no condition to do anything at the moment. "Tsunayoshi," I started, "you should listen to your guardians. As much as you want to make sure everything's ok, you should rest. You should be focusing on healing your body and allowing your guardians to take care of this situation until you're better." I continued when I saw him turning around to face me.

** Tsuna's P.O.V**

_Oh great… Even my great-great-great-great (or was it 3 greats?) grandfather is ganging up on me with my guardians._ I thought. "But-" I started only to get cut off once **again**. "Tsunayoshi, what do you think Reborn would do to you if he found out that you're acting like this _again_ even when he told you not to last time." Mukuro said with a smirk once he noticed me flinching when I heard Reborn's name and remembering what happened the last time **(A/N- I might make an Omake about this and I want your opinions on what happens! So please tell me your ideas!)**. "Fine! But I _will_ do what I was planning to do when I wake… up" I said as I let the darkness consume my vision and falling into a deep slumber.

** Giottos' P.O.V**

"You know Giotto, that was very stereotypical (is this the right word?) of you to tell him that since you don't listen to us when we tell you that." Daemon said to me while I watched Tsunayoshi leaning on one of his guardians while sleeping since he refused to let go of that said guardian.

"Daemon?" I asked.

"Yes?" Daemon answered.

"Shut up." I told him.

"And if I say no?" He asked.

"Then I'll tell Alaude that you were the one who caused _that_." I said.

"You wouldn't dare…" Daemon began.

"Yeah, I would." I said with a smirk. "Alaude! Do you remember _that _incident? Well the one who did that was-"

"If you dare say anymore, when we get back to our time, I'll make sure that your favourite strawberry cake is wiped off of the face of the Earth." Daemon threatened while removing his hand from my mouth.

When his hand was gone, I screaming bloody murder and pointed at G then shouted something about a perverted pedophile melon head destroying strawberry cake; which resulted in a very angry perverted pedophile melon head chasing me around the room with his weapon in his hand and a smirk that promised a lot of pain while I was yelling "Someone, save me! The evil perverted pedophile melon head is trying to eat me!"

At that moment, everyone was laughing their heads off. When Alaude finally had enough of it and said that he would arrest us for 'disturbing the peace', I heard Takeshi say "You know Hayato, this reminds me of the times when Tsuna would run away from his paperwork. He would do something like this with any and everyone that would capture him only to take him back to HQ to make him finish the paperwork. The worst one was with Mukuro though." Takeshi said while laughing his head off. "Yeah, at that time, Mukuro threatened Jyuudaime to finish his paperwork or else he would eat all of his strawberry cake. Then Jyuudaime ran out of his office and around the mansion screaming how Mukuro admitted that he was a pineapple for revenge. As a result from that, Mukuro was chasing Jyuudaime around the mansion and Jyuudaime changed from yelling 'Mukuro finally admitted that he is a pineapple!' to 'Help! The perverted sadistic pineapple headed man that finally admitted that he is a pineapple is trying to kill me! Help!' Then Kyoya came in and bit them to death for causing such a ruckus. That was the best!" Hayato said while laughing on the ground, unable to control his laughter anymore. "Yeah, it was! Good thing the kid caught all of it on tape too! I bought a copy from him of it too!" Takeshi agreed.

When the 2 of them stopped talking and looked a little bit scared, I wondered why until I felt a killing intent directed towards the 2 of them.

"Hayato… run?" Takeshi asked.

"… Yeah, run." Hayato agreed. Then the two of them broke off into a sprint with a very angry pineapple head on their tails. As if that wasn't enough, all of us heard Tsunayoshi mumble "Mukuro, I'm so proud of you that you could finally admit that you are a pineapple," in his sleep. With that, all of us couldn't contain our laughter anymore and burst out laughing while rolling on the ground (excluding Alaude and Hibari who snickered).

**Thanks for reading and please comment!**


End file.
